total_moviesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Lego Movie
The Lego Movie (stylized as The LEGO Movie) is a 2014 computer animated adventure comedy film directed and co-written by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures, and starring the voices of Chris Pratt, Will Ferrell, Elizabeth Banks, Will Arnett, Nick Offerman, Alison Brie, Charlie Day, Liam Neeson, and Morgan Freeman. It is the first film produced by Warner Animation Group. Based on the Lego line of construction toys, the film tells the story of Emmet (Pratt), an ordinary Lego minifigure prophesied to save the universe from the tyrannical Lord Business (Ferrell). It was released theatrically on February 7, 2014. The movie was a critical and commercial success, with many critics highlighting its visual style, humor, voice acting, and heartwarming message. It earned more than $257 million in North America and $210 million in other territories for a worldwide total of over $468 million. A sequel, titled The Lego Movie 2 is scheduled to be released on May 26, 2017, with Chris McKay set to direct. Phil Lord and Christopher Miller will return as producers. Cast *Chris Pratt as Emmet Brickowski, an everyman and construction worker from Bricksburg who is mistaken for the Special, and serves as Wyldstyle's love interest. *Will Ferrell as Lord Business, an evil businessman and tyrant of Bricksburg who is the company president of the Octan Corporation under the name President Business. **Ferrell also plays "The Man Upstairs", Finn's father in the live-action part of the film. *Elizabeth Banks as Wyldstyle / Lucy, a "tough as nails" and tech-savvy fighter who is one of the Master Builders and Emmet's love interest. *Will Arnett as Bruce Wayne / Batman, a DC Comics superhero, Master Builder, and Wyldstyle's boyfriend. *Alison Brie as Princess Unikitty, a unicorn/kitten hybrid and Master Builder that lives in Cloud Cuckoo Land, Middle Zealand. *Nick Offerman as Metal Beard, a pirate and Master Builder seeking revenge on Lord Business for taking his body parts following an earlier encounter and causing him to make his current body from scratch. *Charlie Day as Benny, a "1980-something space guy" who is one of the Master Builders and is obsessed with building spaceships. *Liam Neeson as Bad Cop/Good Cop, a police officer with a two-sided head and a split personality who serves Lord Business as a member of the Super Secret Police. The character's name and personality are both based on the good cop/bad cop interrogation method which is briefly shown in the film. **Liam Neeson also voices Pa Cop, a police officer who is Bad Cop/Good Cop's father. *Morgan Freeman as Vitruvius, a blind old wizard who is one of the Master Builders. *Channing Tatum as Superman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders and hates Green Lantern. *Jonah Hill as Green Lantern, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders and likes Superman. *Cobie Smulders as Wonder Woman, a DC Comics superhero who is one of the Master Builders. *Jadon Sand as Finn, an eight-and-a-half-year-old boy who is the son of "The Man Upstairs" in the live-action part of the film. External links * Category:Films Category:2014 release Category:Morgan Freeman films Category:Will Ferrell films Category:Liam Neeson films Category:Comedy Films Category:Adventure Films